


Picture Perfect

by quiet__tiger



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Jack and Ianto finish what they started in the photo studio.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [If It's Not Porn, Why Are We Naked?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10703361).
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Aug. 29th, 2009.

The ride back to the Hub was torturous, but the beautiful kind of torturous that would eventually lead to a spectacular orgasm. Jack let Ianto drive so there was minimal risk of Jack causing an accident due to his preoccupation. Of course, that just meant there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts of just what Ianto might want from him when they got back to the Hub.

The drive was long enough for quite a number of inventive scenarios to play out in his mind.

And more than long enough for Jack’s y-fronts to become sticky and damp from precome, and become generally horribly uncomfortable. He eventually adjusted himself so he poked out above the waistband, and unbuckled his belt and trousers to give himself more room.

If Ianto had trouble keeping his eyes on the road after that, was it really Jack’s fault?

Finally they reached the garage and Ianto parked roughly in a space near the door to inside. Shutting his door, Ianto suggested, “You might want to cover up. Gwen might be around.”

“On a Saturday? Not likely.” The Rift had been quiet lately, so Jack hadn’t felt the Hub needed to be manned all the time.

“Then how about so you don’t leak on your shirt? I already get strange looks when I bring your clothes in for cleaning.”

Conceding the point, Jack fixed himself enough to get inside and make sure the coast was clear.

A few minutes later, after a superficial check on the Rift monitor, Jack joined Ianto in his bunker. He didn’t waste any time beginning to strip them, kissing Ianto hard as he did so. It felt _so_ good, finally getting his hands on his lover. Sure, he’d been touching him all afternoon, but now he could finally follow _through_.

Jack’s cock twitched when Ianto ran a hand through his hair, the other bunching up the front of his shirt.

Then, sadly, Ianto pushed him away. “My way, yes?”

“Right.” A promise was a promise, after all.

“Then strip for me. Slowly.”

Groaning, Jack stepped away and willed himself not to come at the hungry way Ianto was looking at him. Ianto raised his hands above his head and backwards to grip the ladder up to Jack’s office, pushing out his chest and shoulders, and even with his shirt untucked and waistcoat and tie askew he was incredibly sexy.

Hell, Jack was insane; the rumpled appearance combined with the flushed skin and _look_ made him infinitely sexier than just regular sexy Ianto. He could be in a naughty calendar looking the way he did right now.

“Jack.” Was that some sort of hip shimmy against the ladder? “Strip.”

This time he listened, carefully pulling down his braces, then sliding off his shirts. His boots were next, then finally socks and trousers. Unlike during the photo shoot, nothing was put aside neatly. Jack couldn’t bring himself to care about wrinkles.

Finally reaching his y-fronts, Jack heaved a sigh of relief. They were still a damp but drying mess, and he was glad to be rid of them. Ianto smirked as Jack dropped them to the floor, and this time that was definitely a little hip shimmy as Ianto tried to adjust himself a little without using his hands.

“What now, Ianto?”

“I’d tell you to wank, but I’m afraid that wouldn’t last long.” He shrugged against the ladder. “I suppose you can just suck me now.”

“You suppose, huh?”

“Yes.” So nonchalant, but there was nothing even a little nonchalant about the man’s expression. Ianto was consuming Jack with his eyes, a flick of them downwards making him drip even more precome.

In invitation, Ianto spread his legs a little, but kept his hands above his head on the ladder. Obviously Jack was expected to do the work, which was fine by him. He’d do a hell of a lot more to suck Ianto’s cock than unzip his fly and pull down his trousers.

Jack loved when Ianto was half dressed: the dutiful employee from the waist up, long, strong, sexy legs and firm arse and beautiful straining cock from the waist down.

Ianto hadn’t said he couldn’t tease, so Jack decided to have some fun. Light licks, soft strokes of his thumbs over his sac, and gentle kisses to the head finally made Ianto mad. “Jack! Do something with it.”

One more swirl of his tongue around the head, then Jack swallowed him down to the base, loving the feeling of his mouth full of Ianto’s cock. Giving really was almost as much fun as receiving, and Ianto’s satisfied groan was a great exchange.

Jack carefully shook his head back and forth, trying to make the sensation of his throat and mouth better for Ianto. The involuntary twitching of Ianto’s body let him know it worked.

Jack pulled off when Ianto widened his stance a bit, and lingered around the head before sliding his mouth down the side. Back up again and then he used his hand to give Ianto’s cock a few friendly pulls. He looked up into Ianto’s eyes, which were half closed as he looked down at him. Smiling, Jack told him, “I love this.”

Ianto made his cock jerk against Jack’s cheek in an obscene pat of affection. “It loves you, too.”

Grinning up at Ianto, Jack licked his lips then wrapped them back around Ianto’s cock, wanting his mouth stretched again. He felt hands in his hair finally, Ianto letting go of the ladder to pet him. Liking the feeling of Ianto’s long fingers, Jack hummed around his cock, hoping to make Ianto feel even better than he did.

He could feel Ianto trying not to thrust, and rubbed his hands on his thighs, up over his hips, one up under his shirts, one around his balls, wanting to drive Ianto crazy.

Apparently not wanting any of that, Ianto said, “All right, Jack. I think I want to move on. …And it’s getting hard to stand.”

Appreciating the comment about his skill, Jack kissed the head of Ianto’s cock one more time, pressing his tongue into the slit. Standing, he asked, “Where do you want me?”

“On your pitiful excuse for a bed, straddling me and preparing yourself for me.”

“I thought you liked my bed.”

“It’s nice having to sleep wrapped up with you. But it’s a little narrow for other things.”

Maybe Ianto knew Jack liked it being narrow because it was so often usually just him in it and the smaller mattress didn’t feel as lonely, and maybe he didn’t. But he was right—it was a bit narrow for two grown men to fool around.

But that just made it more intimate.

“Are you going to get naked with me, or keep the lunchtime quickie look? …We should really have more lunchtime—”

“Yes, Jack.” Lovely patented why-do-I-put-up-with-you eye roll from Ianto, but he did ditch the shirts, waistcoat, and tie. He was about to drop the tie on the floor, but then looked back up at Jack and smirked dangerously. “Come here.”

Raising an eyebrow, Jack acquiesced, and Ianto draped the tie around Jack’s neck. He didn’t tighten it; it was just there to give him something to pull on, Jack assumed. As if proving his hypothesis, Ianto examined his work, then tugged on the tie, pulling Jack against him, bodies flush together. The kiss was hard and fantastic, Ianto’s tongue in his mouth eager and wonderful and making Jack super horny all over again.

Being cock to cock didn’t hurt, either.

Then Ianto kissed from his mouth around his jaw and to his neck, where he could feel him inhaling against him, breathing in his scent. The long lick up the side of his neck made Jack groan, thinking about how turned on Ianto must be and where else that tongue might be useful later on.

Pulling back and panting, Ianto said, “Okay. Now. Back to the, um. Back to the plan. Such as it was.”

Tightening his hands around Ianto’s upper arms, Jack kissed him again quickly. “It’s a good plan.”

By the time Jack found the lube across the room, and how did it get there, anyway, Ianto lay on his back on the bed, one hand resting on his chest, the other loosely wrapped around his balls. Knowing where Jack was looking, he made his cock jump again, almost in a ‘come hither’ motion, and maybe Jack was too horny right now to really think straight. “Ianto Jones, what you do to me.” Ianto only raised his eyebrows and stuck out his lower lip as if to say, ‘Who, me?’

Shaking his head, Jack climbed onto the bed and on top of Ianto. He nestled his sac against Ianto’s and pressed their cocks together to stroke them both with one hand. His own cock was harder than he could remember recently, and still leaking, and as for Ianto’s, well, he was imagining how good it would feel inside of him. He was glad he’d brought him off before so he would last a little longer now.

Jack was going to thoroughly enjoy himself.

He slid one hand through Ianto’s chest hair, then flicked his thumb over a nipple. Ianto groaned, and his cock started to drip precome. Maybe he was imagining where it was going to be shortly.

“Jack. Please.”

“Okay, okay. We can play more later.” When he wasn’t dying to feel Ianto inside of him. They had all day to experiment and enjoy each other, Rift permitting.

To give himself more room, Jack shifted back down on Ianto’s thighs closer to his knees. He rose up onto his own knees and popped the cap on the lube, then let it roll down over his fingers. Slipping his fingers together to spread it around, Jack maintained eye contact even as he reached behind him to get himself ready.

Jack assumed everyone figured that Ianto was always on the bottom, and Jack was always on the top, but that definitely wasn’t the way things were at all. Ianto didn’t mind being on the bottom, seemed to like Jack’s cock inside him well enough, but Jack _loved_ having Ianto inside of him. He was big but not too big, had great control of his body, and obviously enjoyed sex with Jack. There wasn’t much out there hotter than that.

Why the hell else would he cheat so much at naked hide and seek?

He was so eager and excited that preparation barely took any time at all, three fingers inside stretching himself wide as he rocked slightly onto them. His eyes were still locked on Ianto’s, and the way he was _looking_ at him, hungry and impatient, was almost enough to make Jack come as he pressed against his prostate.

But no. No coming until Ianto was in him. He wondered how long it would take—he was almost gone, and Ianto had to be close, too. Jack could smell how aroused he was even if he weren’t able to see him, wasn’t able to see how flushed he was, how hard he was.

Finally Jack couldn’t handle it anymore—he needed Ianto inside him _now_. He reached down under the bed for the box of condoms they kept there, and found one and ripped it open. Where Ianto found condoms that matched his eyes, he didn’t know. He rolled it on carefully, and if he gave a few extra gropes in the process, who could blame him?

He poured lube on, making sure Ianto was slick enough, then handed the bottle to him, and he dropped it to the floor. Jack raised himself up higher and shifted back over Ianto’s hips. “This way, right?”

“Yes. I want to watch you.” Jack sometimes wondered if the two of them could get off together just looking at each other. Like at the photo shoot today, just looking into each other’s eyes, knowing they were turning each other on, they were both near climax. One day they’d have to experiment, see if they needed to touch each other at all.

The burn of Ianto’s cock as Jack slid down onto it was _exquisite_ , just enough lube to make the slide easy but not too easy. Jack could feel it, every inch, and Ianto’s _groan_ of lust, joy, satisfaction, whatever it was, made him want the whole thing inside of him as fast as possible. But Jack forced himself to keep things slow, build both of them up to a shattering climax.

Finally seated fully, Jack let out a shaky breath. “Oh God.” He rocked his hips forward then backwards, appreciating being full, having Ianto inside him after thinking about it all day. Bending and rocking at just the right angle made Ianto’s cock press just _right_ against his prostate, and Jack took another deep breath. “Just give me a minute.”

“Oh, take your time.” Meaning, of course, ‘get a move on now, you dolt!’

Another slow, prostate-rubbing rock, his stomach fluttering at the sensation, and Jack was ready to move. Slowly up, then down, then into a regular rhythm, or as regular as a guy could be when he’d been three hard strokes from coming for what felt like hours.

Soon he stopped most of the up and down movement and settled for keeping Ianto inside him as he moved front and back, saving his thighs the work. He leaned forward a bit and then Ianto grabbed the necktie he put on him, wrapping it around his hand and tugging him down. Jack spread his legs a little more to reach him, forcing Ianto’s cock that much deeper, and met him for a deliciously sloppy kiss.

One of Ianto’s hands rubbed down his back, then raked his nails lightly up it. Why that felt good, Jack didn’t know, but another bolt of pleasure shot through him. Another came when Ianto tugged on his lip with his teeth.

Then Ianto thrust his hips up, or tried to, and Jack took the hint and raised up off him a little to give him room to move. And move he did, thrusts strong and hitting Jack just right. He leaned back up straighter to be more comfortable, but Ianto didn’t stop, one hand still wrapped in the tie to keep Jack from sitting up too straight.

Finally Ianto’s eyes shut fully and Jack let his fall shut as well, giving up on the mental connection and just focusing on where they were connected with skin, lube, and latex, and listening to their harsh breathing. Ianto spread his thighs wider for better leverage, forcing Jack to open his stance as well, allowing Ianto deeper inside him. Jack would be sore for a while afterwards, but so the hell what, right now any pain was drowned out by each spike of pleasure, each wave rolling through him with every thrust, every moan and grunt from Ianto.

It was finally listening to Ianto’s groan as Jack tightened around him particularly hard that made Jack finally lose control of himself. He had just enough time to shift his weight and stroke himself a couple times before he was coming hard, all over Ianto, onto his hair and face, body contracting tightly as he continued to spurt.

Once he was done coming his brains out, not quite close to blacking out but still damn good, Jack’s body relaxed to the point where he’d be draped over Ianto if his young lover wasn’t holding him up by the hand that was wrapped in the tie. Jack could tell Ianto was close; who wouldn’t be at this point, especially knowing how hard one’s partner just came all over him. To help Ianto finish, Jack tightened down around him again, and rolled one nipple between his fingers.

After another minute of teasing, Jack was finally rewarded with Ianto’s beautiful, sexy orgasm face, eyes tightly shut and mouth open in a slight grimace that Jack would never confuse with pain. Ianto pushed harder inside him and Jack could feel his cock twitching, and only somewhat regretted not seeing Ianto ejaculate. Next time.

When Ianto’s body fully relaxed, twitching at a minimum, Jack climbed off of him. He stripped off the condom and Ianto was so out of it he didn’t even have the energy to make a face at Jack dropping it on the floor. As Ianto caught his breath, Jack licked his come from his lover’s face, tasting himself and Ianto’s sweat.

As Jack settled down against him, their skin damp and sticky, Ianto removed the tie from around Jack’s neck and threw it on the floor. They shared Jack’s pillow as they enjoyed their afterglow, light touches to stay connected, feeling each other’s heartbeat. Jack wondered if the pictures could possibly have come close to capturing how they must look together now.

“Do you feel better now, Jack?”

“Oh yes. I really needed that. Touching you all day, having how hot you are shoved in my face, knowing that just being near me can turn you on… I feel much better now.” Jack traced his fingers through some of his come that was drying on Ianto’s chest. “You okay?”

“More than.” Jack kind of expected him to say more, but really, that was enough. Ianto was content, he was satiated, and they’d had a lovely day that neither of them would forget for a long time. Never, so long as Jack held onto the pictures.

He knew he’d hang on to them always.

~*~

Three weeks later a large envelope with “Do Not Bend” printed on it was delivered to the tourist office, and Ianto looked at it warily. It didn’t _feel_ like a bomb, but one could never be too sure when something large was delivered to Jack. Even if the “i” in “Captain” was dotted with a little heart.

Maybe especially then.

Then he checked the return address, and smiled. The photo studio, of course. These must be the pictures they took together. In the altogether. Well, mostly they had clothes on, but if it had been up to Jack they’d both have been nude after three photos.

But that was Jack. Ianto smiled fondly if absently as he phoned his exuberant lover.

Two minutes and thirty-eight seconds later Jack walked through the hidden door, deranged grin of happiness lighting up his face. “They came?”

“Yes.” Ianto held out the envelope. “I didn’t want to open them without you here.”

Jack rubbed his hands together before reaching for the envelope. “I’ve been thinking of which one to put on my desk.”

Appalled, Ianto argued, “None, Jack! Certainly none of the ones where I’m wearing less than I am now!”

“But you even have your suit jacket on now…”

“That pout is horrid. But fine. Down to my shirt, and that’s that.” Right, because telling Jack what to do always worked so well. Ianto knew he had a losing battle before him of making sure Jack kept tasteful pictures in view if he had to keep any where they could be seen by anyone.

Rolling his eyes, Jack took the envelope and opened it, then carefully removed the photos. The grin that then graced his handsome face would have been blinding in a different room, but only served to brighten the tourist office. “Look at us, Ianto.”

Bracing himself for embarrassment, Ianto stood at Jack’s side and took each picture as Jack handed it to him.

There was nothing embarrassing in them at all except for the look of _need_ Ianto could see on his own face. As far as their bodies went, the photos were beautiful, lighting hiding imperfections, enhancing his and Jack’s musculature. Nothing inappropriate was in any photo except for the informal one taken during a lighting change, where Jack was doing _something_ with his mouth and tongue, and that wasn’t so much inappropriate as it was lewd.

“What do you think, Ianto?”

“They really are quite beautiful. The black and white ones especially.”

“You’re beautiful.” The accompanying peck on the cheek took some of the corniness out of the statement.

“Dahlia does gorgeous work. We really do look good. Comfortable, content. …Not that we aren’t, but you know what I mean.” Surprisingly comfortable and content, and also horny, but that last one was a given considering how turned on both of them had been.

They got towards the end, where he and Jack were less clothed and there was a direct relationship between how much skin Ianto was baring to the lasciviousness in Jack’s expression. But even though it was obvious Jack wanted to open Ianto’s shutter, so to speak, there was tenderness there, too. Tenderness maybe other people wouldn’t see, but Ianto saw it every day when Jack did something kind or loving.

The few photos at the end where they were nude but strategically posed, supposedly basking in the afterglow, were quite stunning. Ianto knew that nothing about him had been relaxed at that point, which was why Jack’s leg had to be placed just _so_ in certain photos, but somehow Dahlia had managed to capture how he thought he did feel in those quiet moments he and Jack shared when nothing was expected of them but to lay there and catch their breath.

Apparently Jack liked the photos, too, because he reached to the far side of Ianto’s jaw and pulled his head over for a kiss. It wasn’t a particularly aggressive kiss, but Ianto still felt it down to his toes. The pictures really were that exciting.

Maybe he and Jack had made porn after all.

He could feel Jack smile into the kiss before he pulled away. “Oh no, Jack. You have that ‘which fun but dangerous thing should we try next?’ look in your eye.”

“Just thinking of which one to put on my desk. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

With that, Jack took the photos from Ianto’s hands and turned to go back downstairs. Ianto started to follow but got called back to the office by two tourists who needed directions to the bay. It took far longer than it should have for them to listen when he explained it was _right outside_.

By the time he made it down into the Hub Jack was nowhere to be seen, called away somewhere by Gwen most likely, so Ianto went straight into his office. Sure enough, there was a new picture frame on the desk. Ianto turned it around and stopped.

He’d expected Jack to choose one of the pictures towards the end of the shoot, where there was a lot of skin and sexual energy in the air, both men waiting for the shoot to be over so they could have sex.

But no, the one Jack displayed in the frame was the first shot Dahlia took, the candid one where Jack had pressed himself to Ianto’s back and hugged him tightly. Their heads were tilted to the side a bit where Jack pressed against him cheek to cheek, and they were both smiling slightly at whatever Jack had said—a stupid joke, Ianto remembered—and they both simply looked _happy_. Jack was looking towards Ianto, and Ianto at the floor, but that only made the photo more effective. It was a nice, intimate, unguarded moment for them both, perhaps demonstrating more of their relationship than other people, even him, gave them credit for.

They weren’t always sex and formal clothing.

Then Ianto noticed that the stack of photos was on Jack’s desk, and there was some sort of order form next to it. He turned it around and skimmed it. Jack wanted several photos blown up to poster size. He flipped through the stack to find the ones Jack wanted enlarged, then felt a blush creep over his cheeks.

Well, so long as Jack didn’t want giant photos of semi-nude Ianto wallpapering the Hub, _maybe_ it would be okay. Surely he just wanted them for his bunker, right? It wasn’t as if the place couldn’t use a little decoration. Maybe Jack would even be tasteful with the photos.

But just in case, maybe Ianto should take back the key to his flat. Jack always complained that the place was too barren and needed a little color. Not that Ianto’s or Jack’s pale skin would add the sort of color Jack _meant_ , but that’s what Jack used loopholes for. He probably invented the term.

Glancing around once more, Ianto snagged the order form off the desk. He would see what Jack wanted the enlargements for before he gave it back.

One could never be too careful around Jack Harkness.

But once in a while, like with having the photos taken, Jack had a good idea.

Not that Ianto would ever admit it.


End file.
